Seductress
by DaNciNgLaDyBug
Summary: She was in it for the revenge, but somehow it backfires. Now she’s wondering where she went wrong… “You want to know why you failed?” She nodded her head vigorously, “You failed the moment you loved him.”… CH 3 UPDATE!
1. Remember my name: Prologue

_**Seductress**_

_**By DaNciNgLaDyBuG**_

_**Summary**: She was in it for the revenge, but somehow it backfires. Now she's wondering where she went wrong… "You want to know why failed?" She nodded her head vigorously, "You failed the moment you love him."…_

_**Background of story: **Serena Usagi Tsukino, a seductress for the secretive Minako Co., where they get paid big bucks to seduce their target and get them two say the THREE WORDS… yes, my friend, you heard me right, those three words that can damage any mans heart… in exchange, the clients get their revenge. When no women dare take on the case of Darien Mamoru Shield II, Serena took the case without either knowledge of her target's background- she made the biggest mistake of her life. With the help of her co-worker, whom also is her mentor, Huruka Tenou, she finally caught her targets attention. Now, to get him to say those three words is the trick._

_**Rated: **NR 17 / Mature Ratings! I warn you… this is a sensitive matter…_

_**Disclaimer:** Look, Let's make a deal… I say I don't own the characters… you let me go with no lawsuit… sounds good? Good… But I do own one thing… This Story and this plot…. and without my knowledge of taking this… I will get feisty… Now enjoy, please… _

_**Authors Notes (IMPORTANT): **This came to me in a dream… yes, a dream… surprise? Don't be, all my stories are from my dreams… that is why **I TAKE MY TIME**… And because it came to me in a dream, that don't exactly-thoroughly- detailed in such ways-, I made a few changes here and there. So, recently I have not updated "**Everything There Is to Know about You**"… it does not mean I am discontinuing it… I also have other stories but they will be on **HOLD**… I will **EVENTUALL**Y finish all my stories… just don't rush me. I do have school and works too, you know… and just so you know… working at a place like the **HOSPITAL**-takes **A LOT** out of your free time! So be patience with me and I'll be patience with **ALL** you impatient peeps…_

**_Let The Story of "Seductress" Begins…_**

**_

* * *

_**

She held an apple to her soft rosy lips, slowly and gently gnawed as she took a small bite of the apple, leaving the sweet juices drool from its missing piece. Quietly, taking several chews, she swallowed the broken bits, allowing it to travel to its destination, and letting a relieving growl escape from below her stomach. She blushed madly but continues her little routine.

Minutes passed, of sitting in the cold, air conditioned room with her fellow co-workers. It's been about two years have she been working there, and so far, she was best at it. All thanks to her handsome mentor, Huruka Tenou. She let out a giggle at the thought of how "good" of a mentor he is. Many techniques were practice between the two of them and she must admit- they were VERY enjoyable.

Ten minutes has passed and she finally finishes abusing her apple, which is now left to the stem. She threw the stem carelessly and heard a growl from behind her.

"Damn it, Serena. Watch where you throw the damn thing! Do I look like a fucking trash can!" Her eyes and smile widen at the familiar tone. Quickly turning around and greeted the handsome blonde man. She practically jumped- correction THREW herself into his arms, engulfing his neck with her embrace. He returned the warmth and felt her nuzzle his neck. Letting a husky growl escape his throat, he gently nibbles behind her right ear lobe.

She giggled at the sensation, sending her shivering through her spines. "Huruka…" She moaned quietly into his neck. Not surprise, that he did not stop, she continued to moan his name, letting it escape her rusty throat.

This continues for what seems like hours, four minutes to be exact, till she felt his body gently placing her onto one of the seated chair and wrapped her waist between his inner thighs. Letting her feel his "growth", slowly sneaking his hands under her blouse and under her laces bra, he grabbed her left breast as she gasped at the pleasurable pain. And it would've gone further, if it hadn't been for the facts that there were people in the room, not quite surprise at the couple's display- since they practically do this everyday.

Finally breaking their little play, he slowly swings his body from a top of hers and landed perfectly graceful onto the empty chair next to Serena. Ignoring the looks from their fellow workers, a smirk appears on their lips.

They sat still in a straight position, looking as if nothing had happened, till the door slowly creeks open and their boss walk in with a folder held tightly in one hand and the other gripping onto the handle of a mug. Her hair, fully down with a single orange bow tying in the middle section of her luscious reddish blonde hair, her outfit was of slacks and branded names, her white silky blouse with the top two buttons undone, and her black heels was but two inches tall. Serena turn and tilt her body, sitting in a rather poise position. She warmly greeted her boss.

"Morning Serena," She smiled brightly then turns a little dull as she greeted everyone else.

Once everyone was seated, their full attention was on their boss, whom seated herself next to Serena and Huruka.

"My, my, Mina… May I say you look quite beautiful today? Of course, you look beautiful everyday that is." Huruka gave a seductive smile to their boss, but was brushed off as Mina open her folder. If she hadn't been used to Huruka's seductive look and act, she would've boned him then and there. Sadly, after a few years of working with him, she was prone to his ways.

Everyone watched intently as Mina re-read her notes, with a small eerie atmosphere; they sat in quiet, waiting patiently. It was like this for two whole minutes till their boss, Mina, spoke.

"As you all know about the "incident" last month with one of your co-worker, Rei Hino," Everyone shook their head disapprovingly at the name, "I will warn you again, it is part of our contract that no… NO ONE… will say those three words to our target. Does everyone understand?" In answer, everyone nodded their head.

It was known, that Rei Hino had taken the Shield's case, several months ago. Not only had she failed the case, she had broken rule number one: Never Say the Three Words to Your target. After the incident, Rei Hino was banned from the case, Minako Co., and was not recommended for any secretive company such as this one. She was also put into contract that all info of such company will be kept untold. If, any info was revealed, Rei Hino will forever be no more.

It was a sad incident, but not the first. Mina knew that all were bound to fail at some point… all but Serena Usagi Tsukino… in all her cases; she was the cold hearted seductress and succeeded in all. Within her first year, she had become a multi millionaire after finishing four cases successfully… each with a profit of 6 million dollars… and became one of the fast record time- of course it was kept unknown from any outsiders(which meant it won't show up any time soon on the Guinness Book of Record).

"Mina… Who will replace her now? I mean, we still have the case, do we not?" Serena asked the question. Every attention turned to Mina, all relieved that Serena had asked the question that had haunted their minds.

"Yes," Mina finally spoke, "we still have the case. As to why, I have called to this meeting. As you know, our client, Anne Tasku, is still anxiously waiting. After the incident she had "requested" that I find someone who is more "equipped" and place a 9.5 million as a prize." Giving a short pause, she gazes around the table, watching her female workers expression. Unsatisfied with their glints of fear in their eyes, she glances at Serena. Not surprising and satisfied with her confident look, Mina question, "Would any eligible seductress be willing to take this case?"

Silence overtook the room with a sheer of nervousness, Huruka spoke.

"I would take the case if he were to ever go gay." Huruka said humorously.

A little giggle escapes from everyone's lips, loosening the atmosphere a bit, all except Mina and Serena, that is.

"What do you think, Serena? Will you be willing to take this case?" Mina asked mischievously.

A long sigh escape her mouth, and slowly rise from her seat and walk out the door, muttering "pathetic" before leaving the room. Walking firmly to her office, with her arms folded across her chest, she let out another long sigh.

"Good morning, Miss Tsukino." Her secretary greeted her.

"Morning, Amy." With a sudden stroke, she stops abruptly and turns sideways, facing her secretary and smile. "Amy, could you please gather every single bits of info you can find on Darien Mamoru Shield II? And let me know his schedule for the next two weeks."

"Yes, ma'm" Amy nodded her head before occupying her attention to the computer, which will be her best friend for the next two hours or so.

She sat in her leather chair, leaning back against the cushion, she roll the chair around to face her wide view of the city. She have one of the most beautiful view of New York City, allowing her to see the sun set, which approximately will set in about half an hour.

Still in her seat, she heard her door being opened and knew it would be Mina or Huruka because no one is to have permission to enter her office without notice. Still not turning around to see who it is that had enter, she felt two strong hands massaging her shoulders. She let a small moan and relaxes as the two hands continue to massage all her worries away.

"Relax my little bunny." A muscular tone was whispered into her right ear and immediately she knew who the visitor is.

Still not willing to look at her "companion", she sighs. "I wish I could".

"I'll make your wish come true, my little bunny…" He whispered more strongly into her ears before kissing and suckling on her ear lobe. A little moan escaped her lips and her eye lids began to close, letting her favorite sense take over- touch. He walked around to face her, still leaning and suckling her ear lobe; till his lips touched hers and they began to kiss much passionately. He place both of his hands at her waist, gently pulling her up to her feet, her eyes still close and her lips bruised from the harsh kiss. She encircled her arms around his neck while his right hand dragged her black skirt high, revealing her lacey boy shorts underwear. After doing so, he pulled her body closer by picking her right leg around his waist till her bottom area touches his.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt his penis hardening and felt his hands traveled from her thighs to her bottom, lifting her up till both of her legs are wrapped securely around his waist. She let out a little cry when she felt a little pinch on her buttocks, but was soon followed with a moan as his tongue plunge into hers. He slowly walked trying to reach to the leather couch, sitting against the pink wall and facing her desk. Giving up trying to feel his way across the room, he opened his eyes and walked straight to the couch, holding her body against his, and immediately dropped her onto the couch and lunge forward for another stolen kiss.

The kiss was rough and full of passion, not the kind where two lovers are sharing but the kind which two lustful people shared. He kept his lips on hers while pulling down her underwear and before she could say a word, he plunge his long index finger into her sensitive area. Satisfied when she let out a cry into his mouth, he continued his rhythm- in and out. In and out- then again and again. Quickening his pace, he stuck another finger in, feeling her precious honey flowing inside her. She yelped at the sensation but continue to close her eyes, her back arched, her left hand grasping her chest while the other holding onto his hair as if she was depending on it to save her life.

Her body felt naked once he stopped his teasing and pulled out. She peeked with one eye to see that he was undressing himself. She smiles at his figure, his built six pack and his long six inches stick. Finally opening both of her eyes, she watched him as he put on his usual routine- the condom.

"Do you want it, my little bunny?" He whisper in a low husky voice that she had almost missed what he had said. She nodded her head as she watch him lower his body against hers, she immediately wrapped her legs around him and ready for the up coming pleasure.

He plunged forth harshly, almost tipping himself over. He felt her scream against his chest as her long nails scrapping his back. He pause for a while, waiting for her to lower her scream then pull out and back into her. Before she could let a small cry out, his lips overtook hers, stopping her cry from being heard, he moved his waist back and forth, plunging deeper each time. Their bodies flow in unity, creating a harmony feeling.

She moaned each time she felt him deeper and scratched his back deeper each time he pulled out. He began slowly, but before he felt her cum he quickened his pace and came along a little after she did. They both screamed in pleasure and he landed a top of hers, both panting for air. He tucked his head in against her neck and began kissing-leaving a possessive mark that will show up soon.

"Oh, Huruka…" She moaned as an after effect came.

He lifted his head and grin at her expression. Leaning forth as he grabs another kiss.

A small… not so innocent kiss became a good long ten minute make out session. Till a soft knock was heard, that is. They both separated their ways, Serena adjusting her clothes and hair while Huruka put on his clothes and with a single brush with his hand- his hair flow back as if it has not been tampered.

"Who is it?" Serena spoke, standing from her leather couch; she fanned herself and wink at her mentor.

"Miss Tsukino, I have gathered all the info you had asked for." Serena sat down on her leather seat and Huruka sat himself on the opposite side of her.

"So you're taking the case." He pouted as he watch her nod her head.

"Come in, Amy." Serena allowed her secretary to enter and with a soft clear of her throat, she smile.

"Oh, hello Mr. Tenou. I hope, I'm not interrupting anything." Amy said modestly and blushed as she places the files on her boss's desk.

"Not at all, my dear." Huruka winked seductively and smile as Amy blushed. Serena rolled her eyes and thanks Amy before walking her out the office.

Taking a long thorough look at the files, she smiled mischievously as a plan was made.

"Serena, darling, are you seriously thinking of taking the case?" Huruka asked his little bunny.

"Huruka, sweetie, who else is willing to take this case? And besides, it's a piece of cake." She smiled back.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Anyways, I have a date with my target in an hour. Call me." He stood up, ready to walk out the door, till he felt Serena placing her gentle hand on his back. He turns around to be greeted with a kiss.

"I want you to moan my name when fucked her." She said with a smile before opening the door for him.

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUED-

NOW REVIEW PLEASE….


	2. Coincidence my ass

_**Seductress**_

_**By DaNciNgLaDyBuG**_

_**Summary**: She was in it for the revenge, but somehow it backfires. Now she's wondering where she went wrong… "You want to know why failed?" She nodded her head vigorously, "You failed the moment you love him."…_

_**Background of story: **Serena Usagi Tsukino, a seductress for the secretive Minako Co., where they get paid big bucks to seduce their target and get them to say the THREE WORDS… yes, my friend, you heard me right, those three words that can damage any mans heart… in exchange, the clients get their revenge. When no women dare take on the case of Darien Mamoru Shield II, Serena took the case without either knowledge of her target's background- she made the biggest mistake of her life. With the help of her co-worker, whom also is her mentor, Haruka Tenou, she finally caught her targets attention. Now, to get him to say those three words is the trick._

_**Rated: **NR 17 / Mature Ratings! I warn you… this is a sensitive matter…_

_**Disclaimer:** Look, Let's make a deal… I say I don't own the characters… you let me go with no lawsuit… sounds good? Good… But I do own one thing… This Story and this plot…. and without my knowledge of taking this… I will get feisty… Now enjoy, please… _

_**Authors Notes (IMPORTANT): ** Okay there are a few things I would like to clear up…. But before I start, let me explain something real quick._

_I know the flow of the story is bad… I will edit it when the story is done. And maybe add something(s) here and there._

_I have never written a story about Haruka and had thought it was spelled with a "u" after the "h"…. I apologize… that was my fault. It will be fix from now on._

_Yes, Haruka will be the male in this story. After all… he has the strength to do both, I thought I would give him a break and let him be a SEXY male in this story._

_Okay… Even though I am writing an exotic fic, doesn't mean much… my eyes, ear and brain is still sensitively virgin. In another word… I don't know (AND DON'T WANT TO KNOW) what size is considered large. I use what is most commonly stated… which- what I've heard so far- is that 6 inches is pretty long…. (Don't know what I mean by six? THINK HARD… my major is only concentrating on the brain and the nervous system… so that has nothing to do with the male's genitals) any who… you get my point right? And if you're wondering about my sex life… I am satisfied with my sex life and IT IS NO ONES BUSINESS…_

_The pages might look shorter but in reality… it is long! The first chapter took me 12 pages! I wonder how long this'll be._

_Now, that I'm done explaining things… I had mention that I was bad at grammars… I have always been looking for an "editor" but sadly I am too embarrassed to let anyone, I know, edit it. I have a huge imagination but sadly not all are acceptable to the ones I know… (As you can see… I am being 100 honest) I would appreciate any volunteers… besides if you are my editor… you get a head start. Sounds good?_

_If you want to know more… please read my profile. Arigato minna-san._

_**I got a question… since I misspelled Haruka's name… did I spell her last name right? **_

_**Let The Story of "Seductress" Begins…**_

Gently brushing her bangs from her cerulean eyes, she tapped impatiently on her wooden desk, her legs crossed with the upper foot shaking up and down in a small, slow pattern, her black skirt lifting up higher till it hit about nine inches above her knees, her baby pink blouse exposing her cleavage, and her hair was down from its usual "meatball" buns.

Letting a long sigh escape her lips, she pop in a piece of gum and chew continuously till the taste was gone, not even savoring a sweet orange-like taste, then spit the gum into the previous wrapper and lean back into her leather seat. Huffing and puffing, she finally decides to rid these frustrations, and for starters, she picked up her office phone, gently placing it to her ear and dials the familiar numbers.

Three rings was sound and a small crackle from the other side of the line was heard before a masculine… but tired…. Tone was heard.

"Damn it, Serena. Why are you calling me at ten thirty in the morning! You know today I won't be at the office and besides… I'm working." A smile crept from her lips and before proceeding with the conversations, she laughed.

"Haruka, darling… you miss me don't you?" She said it cooingly or rather seductively, her fingers playing with the telephone cord and she leaned forwards her wooden desk pressing her chest to the edge of the desk.

"Don't tell me, you are calling me this early to ask me that ridiculously…" A small pause and she pouted "question…" he continued, "You know I miss you." He finally gave in.

She smiled triumphantly.

"How much?" She continued this little treacherous play.

"Too much." She let another pout escape but then it was suddenly gone like it had come.

"You said it didn't you, Haruka darling?" She questioned with an eyebrow arch, not really directing it to anyone.

"…" Another pause

"Well…." She insisted.

"Yes." Her eyes shot wide and she dropped the phone before erupting into tears and laughter… mainly laughter.

"Are you done laughing, Serena?" Haruka question her, his tone with no hint of anger. It was calm and soft.

She finally stops laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes, she picks up the phone again and placed it to her ear.

"Where is she now?" Serena asked in a serious tone.

"Next to me sleeping." He answered.

"You fuck her." She narrowed her eyes and soon the happy innocent look was long gone.

"Serena," Haruka warned.

"You fuck her." She repeated.

Haruka let out a sigh and cleared his throat softly. "We went through this already." She could hear the sounds he made trying to escape to another room.

"So you did." It wasn't the first time he would go around sleeping with his targets, it was part of their jobs, she knew. But the fact that the target he's sleeping with now has BEEN his target for the past nine months! Usually he would win the case within a month or two… but NINE? She was appalled.

"Serena, I told you I would. You even said okay to it." He reminded her.

"…" She pause a moment, thinking about what he had said three nights ago… while they were having sex…. 'That bastard! He tricked me!' She remembered the moment visually as a blush crept onto her face. 'No wonder why he did that new trick on me.' Though not wanting to show any enjoyment, she remembered nodding her head to whatever he had just said when he thrust into her, making her forget what exactly was their discussion was about.

"You're remembering, aren't you?" No response was made from Serena so he continued, "You enjoyed it, didn't you? You want it, don't you?"

She let out a small whimpered and crossed her legs tighter; hoping the tension in her lower area would disappear.

She let another whimper when her trick didn't work.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Serena. Wait for me." He said before hanging up the phone.

Placing his cell phone down, he walked back to the guestroom since the only one that is allow into his sleeping chamber was Serena. He remembered that promise he made to her when he first seduce her. He had promised her that no woman, beside her, will he make love with in his chamber.

He slowly opens the door, watching his target slowly getting up. She did a little stretch and a small yawn before smiling at him.

"Good morning, Haruka." She smiled innocently and covered her body with the blankets before walking to him and place a kiss.

"Love," He called her. The name, which he had used most often after he had sex with his target.

"I know I didn't say this last night… but Haruka… I… I… Lo-" She was stopped when she watched him walk into the bathroom without bothering returning a look. She frowned but decides to hold back a little bit more. Several minutes passed and not seeing him walking out anytime soon, she put on her clothes and left a note on the bed before leaving his apartment.

He heard the door close as he washed his face. Smirking, he thought to himself, 'Works every time'.

Walking out from the bathroom, he found a note on the bed.

Haruka,

I had to leave for work, I'm sorry if you are upset. We will continue our little talk tomorrow. Call me.

Yours truly,

Michi

He smiled again and grabs his keys, rushing to see his "student".

Her patience is running out. She couldn't wait any longer. He was not coming, she decided.

She walked over to her leather couch and lay down on the soft cushion. Slowly unbuttoning her blouse with her shaky hands. She lifted her skirt more, feeling the wetness of her underwear.

She thought she heard a click but brush the thoughts off and slid her finger in. Feeling her inner self, she let a gasp out and held her chest, closing her eyes and soon the thoughts of Haruka filled her mind.

Minutes later she felt someone a top of her as she pulled out her hand.

"I told you to wait for me." Haruka said in a husky voice. "Maybe I should punish you, my little student."

She couldn't say a word but blush a deep red and closed her eyes, letting her mentor "discipline" her.

An hour pass by and the two seated on the cushion after their long heated "session".

She stood, brushing her skirt and patting her long golden hair.

"Haruka… what are you doing for tonight?" She asks while walking back to her desk to pull out a notebook. She turns the pages to the center where her book mark was at.

"Nothing much exactly. Why?" He ask

"Well... There's this new Italian Restaurant down on Millbrook Road. They're having their grand opening tonight." She said without looking up from her notebook. Her eyes moving side to side, reading her notes.

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up then? Do we need to make a reservation?" He stood up and fixes his coat.

"Yes, do pick me up tonight at seven. And no need… I already made a reservation last night, while you fucked your target." She finally looked up and arches her right eyebrow.

He discarded her last statement. "Oh, really? I'm guessing you're up to something Serena? Let me guess, Darien will be there." He grin at the name.

"My, Haruka… what ever do you mean?" She covered her mouth as she gasps in horror. A drama indeed.

"Cut the crap, Serena." He said annoyingly.

She pouted before speaking, "Seriously, Haruka. I wanted to go because I heard it'll be a good restaurant." He eyed her for a long three minutes before finally giving in.

"Fine. I'll pick you up at 7." He finally said.

"See you, darling." She snickered as she watched him walk out the door and closing it gently behind him.

Putting on her finishing touch, she smacks her lips together, letting the lip gloss blending out. Taking a final look in the mirror, she smiled beautifully at her self. Satisfy with herself.

She is dressed in one of the designer clothes by Jae Jay. The perfect black silk material clung to her body like a second skin but at the bottom, it flares out a bit below the knee. Her black choker was wrapped around her neck, not too tight or too loose. Her hair was loosely straightened, letting the length of her hair reach to the back of her knee. She wore a black high heel, about three inches long. The outfit altogether was simple and poise. One could not even tell that she's a seductress.

She picked up her black coach purse and coat before exiting herself from her apartment to Haruka's M3.

When they finally reach the restaurant, the host in the front greeted them warmly before taking Serena's coat.

"Do you have a reservation?" The host questioned.

"Yes, under Tenou." Serena winked.

"Ah, here it is. Walk this way, please." He took them to their seat, which was out from the balcony; the table was fit for two. He gently places the menus on the table.

"Your waiter or waitress will be right with you. At this moment, what would like to drink?" He took out a padded note and a pen, ready to jolt down the order.

"Red wine, please?" Serena requested.

"And for the gentleman?"

"White" Haruka said.

"Alright, I'll be back with the drinks momentarily." He smiled before walking off.

Serena sat up straight as she watch intently as a man in a dark suit, his hair was black with lavender highlights, his eyes wear deep blue like the pacific and his posture was straight, was spotted. She went in awe as she watches the man being greeted by the host. He is indeed irresistible, she thought to herself.

She smirks when she saw that he had brought company with him, a red head girl, dangling ever so ungracefully around his arm.

Haruka noted that Serena was eyeing something. He turn around, following her gaze and frown when he saw Darien Mamoru Shield II with his companion seated at the table, directly across from them.

"I knew it." Haruka pouted.

"Haruka darling. It's just a…" she pauses for a word, "coincidence." She smiled at her choice of word.

"Coincidence, my ass."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Pages: 13.5

Finish: June 25, 2006

Edit:

REVIEW PLEASE….


	3. A happy ending?

_**Seductress**_

_**By DaNciNgLaDyBuG**_

_**Summary**: She was in it for the revenge, but somehow it backfires. Now she's wondering where she went wrong… "You want to know why failed?" She nodded her head vigorously, "You failed the moment you love him."…_

_**Background of story: **Serena Usagi Tsukino, a seductress for the secretive Minako Co., where they get paid big bucks to seduce their target and get them to say the THREE WORDS… yes, my friend, you heard me right, those three words that can damage any mans heart… in exchange, the clients get their revenge. When no woman dare take on the case of Darien Mamoru Shield II, Serena took the case without either knowledge of her target's background- she made the biggest mistake of her life. With the help of her co-worker, whom also is her mentor, Haruka Tenou, she finally caught her targets attention. Now, to get him to say those three words is the trick._

_**Rated: **NR 17 / Mature Ratings! I warn you… this is a sensitive matter…_

_**Disclaimer:** Look, Let's make a deal… I say I don't own the characters… you let me go with no lawsuit… sounds good? Good… But I do own one thing… This Story and this plot…. and without my knowledge of taking this… I will get feisty… Now enjoy, please… _

_**Authors Notes (IMPORTANT):  **Oh my…. I like all the reviews I'm getting… it's….. What's that word again? Overwhelming? Any who I would like to give thanks to my two NEW found editors… whom I would love to get to know… _

_Kelly…. Unek_

_Kate… Iluvboys…. (I do too… see… we have a lot in common already! )_

_Any how… one of the reviewers had requested for me too email an alert when the story is updated. I would love to… however, that is TOO times consuming and I probably would forget once in a while. I recommend going down to the scroll (bottom left where you summit review) and click ADD Story to Story Alert… it will automatically send you an email when an update is posted. Gomen ne? Well enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE… like they say, 'the more the merrier'. (Don't know what that saying has to do with reviewing but I am just going to smile and nod my head… so should you)_

_Oh and no one ever really answered my question… DID I SPELL TENOU RIGHT?_

_**Let The Story of "Seductress" Begins…**_

She pressed her lips firmly together, letting what ever is left from her lip gloss collide together, and she slowly bringing the wine glass to her lips, she gulped a little taste of the red wine. It wasn't as bitter as the white wine, which Haruka had already finished, but it wasn't sweet either. Swiftly brushing her hair back, she went back to the conversation with her companion, eyeing her targets at the corner of her eye. A smile crept to her lips as she thought about her target.

Sure, she gets many handsome men in her line of duty, but none can compare to him. He was… flawless, as you could say. Though, she would never say so.

_Rule One: Don't boost his ego_

Once in a while she would let her eyes meet his, and when she does, she made sure he realized she's there. Batting her eye lashes, she gave him a seductive smile.

_Rule Two: Make him notice you without being noticed_

After five meetings of the eyes, she rose from her seat slowly, still eyeing her target. She confirmed that he noticed her and she turned her attention, leaving her targets eye sight for several seconds, looking at her companion.

She leaned forth, pressing her firm lips to his earlobe and whispered, "Darling, It'll take but a moment." Looking into his eyes, she grinned when a tint of jealousy filled his eyes. Not laughing or chuckled at his distraught expression, she merely straightened her composure and walked smoothly to the lady's room.

Knowing her target had received her message, she felt his presence behind her. Grinning mischievously, she slowly opened the door to the ladies room, but was quickly stopped when she felt a strong grip about her waist pulling her backward into a strong hold. She was smiling happily to herself and thought… 'Let the games begin'

She gasped faintly (May I remind you this is but an act) and _tried_ her best to release herself from the strong grasp. She failed, however, and with a turn she came face to face with her targets eyes. Bringing up her right hand, she thought 'Oh how I hate to ruin his flawless face', and attempted to slap his left cheek but failed tremendously.

"Let go of me," she pouted and eyed his grip on her right wrist.

"I will if you won't attempt something that you will later regret." He grinned.

_Rule three: Play the damsel in distress_

"And what, pray tell, is it that I would regret? I was merely trying to defend myself. After all, what is a defenseless girl suppose to do when a stranger grab her in such a way as you had?" She spoke calmly, and if you were to not to know her deepest reasons, you could possibly fall for her act.

"A stranger? As I recalled Miss, you were asking for my attention. I was just supplying what you need, is all." He grinned again, still gripping her wrist tightly.

"Asking for attention?" She pause a moment, pretending to be confuse. 'Honestly, if I wasn't a seductress, I would be such a great actress, ne? Of course, it wouldn't be AS challenging,' she express an act as if a thought had enter her mind. "Sir, I apologize if you mistook my intentions. I was merely looking at the chandelier above your table. _IT_ had caught my attention."

_Back to Rule One: Don't boost his ego. Inflate it._

His expression had fully changed. He was appalled- no he was aghast at her comments! Who'd to think that a woman could easily resist an urge to bask for his attention? 'None' was what he answered in his mind. He was revolted by the thought, and quickly thought of a way to make this woman in front of him, falls head over heal. 'Surely, she would be like all the other women I had encountered.'

"Oh?" He tried not to sound surprised and watch as the damsel in distress in front of him nod. "Then I apologize. Please, let me make it up for you. Dinner at seven tomorrow, then?" He let go of her wrist.

_Rule four: Game is not over, don't let him think he can win so easily_

"Apologies accepted and no need to do such thing." He watched as she rubbed her wrist, where he had held it tightly. Another shock might be the correct use of description to how he felt. Has anyone ever denied his offer? 'No,' he answered to himself.

"Oh, but I insist. And I do not take no for an answer." He straightened his tux and step forward, making sure the gap between the two was closed.

_Rule five: Let him THINK he won_

"I suppose," she said it slowly and cautiously.

"Great. May I have the honor of knowing the beautiful lady's name?" He let a small bow at the waist.

"Serena Tsukino." She smiled and forces herself to blush madly. "And may I have the privileges of know the name of the gentleman before me?"

_Rule six: act shy and be modest_

"You have not heard of me?" Any more shock and he could've had a heart attack.

"Am I supposed to?"

It's final; he is going to have a heart attack.

"No. I am Darien Mamoru Shields the II."

"Ah, so you're the famous Darien Shields." She said at last.

He was relieved that he wouldn't be stopping by the hospital any time soon. At least she knew about his reputation. Something was going right for once.

"So you've heard." He was waiting for her to do something drastic. Like apologize and kiss his feet or at least suck up to him. But she did no such things. She simply excused herself to the ladies room, leaving him in wonder.

_Back to Rule One: Don't boost his ego. Inflate it. And stomp on it._

_- - - - - - oOo- - - - - - - - _

She sat at her office desk, resting her chin on her palms while reading thoroughly at the files in front of her. She was content and determined to know every bit of info on her targets. So, there she sat learning and studying all about the man. If someone were to test her knowledge, she was to be able to pull every bit of info- from his first potty trained to first crush. From his first kiss to his first date. And so on from there.

She wasn't about to go out to a dinner with her target without knowing every bits of knowledge of what was his "type". Knowing by first glance is just the basic, if you just want good sex. But to get the man to say those three words- you can't just dazzle him with charm- you have to make him lust for you without giving him the satisfaction.

She examined her targets profile one last time- her targets basic backgrounds already imprinted into her long term memories.

Name: Darien Mamoru Shields II

Birth Place: Palm Spring, California

Age: 27

Birthday: Aug. 17

Address: 1521 Sire Lane, New York City, NY 93401

Occupation: Surgeon/ Partner in business with Dr. Andrew Fruruhata of Northwood Baptist Hospital and Southern Light Hospital

Overall value: 3.5 billion

Her rehearsal was soon interrupted by her secretary voice through the intercom.

"Miss Tsukino, Mr. Tenou is on line one- he says it's rather important."

She sighs deeply, massaging her temples before she picked up the receiver.

"What is it, darling? You're interrupting my precious study time." She says hastily and leaned back on her leather seat, crossing her legs.

"Your study can wait. After all, I am more important than that case of yours." She smirked at the thought of Huruka being jealous already.

"Less you pay me a larger income than the case, I'll be happy to set aside my precious time for you, darling." She said it jokingly, twisting and toying with the cord.

"My, you have hurt my heart so. What shall I do? My heart has torn into two." She laughed as she imagines Huruka dramatically throwing his hand to his forehead.

"Now, now darling, I cannot help you in such matter. For one, I do not specialize in curing the hearts, and for another, I do not have a bandage to band aid it together." She smirks, knowing full well she has won this childish act.

"'Tis it. My heart shall forever succumb to you." Another laughed escape her lips.

"Alright, Huruka, what is the main reason for your call today? You know I do have a date today at seven." She glances at her watch and sigh as it barely turn two.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Serena." She arched her brow at such name.

"Par-?" She barely started her question when he interrupted her again.

"Yes that is what I said. Beside that, the main reason for my call is to let you know I had finally gotten a full body massage at Ling Ly Body and Spa. And I must say, you should try it. Linh gave me her famous treat."

"You called me and interrupted my precious study time to notify me that you had gotten a massage! First of all, you went with out me? And second of all, who the hell is Linh?" She uncrossed her legs and leaned straight, tapping furiously on her table.

Before he replied, he let out a small chuckle. "Yes, that is all. Now, to answer your two questions. I did go without you. But you deserve it after your so called "coincidence" last night. You and I both know fairly well that you knew he was coming with a date! Also, Linh is an attractive massage therapist… and she has given me a special treatment." He let out a relaxation sigh as he said the last sentence.

"Oh?" She arched her eyebrow and leaned back as she crossed her legs again.

"Yes."

"So…. Was it a happy ending?" She purred seductively over the phone.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Okay, uh, just in case you guys want to ask me what does the last line meant…. DON'T… you will get it soon… Trust me… and if you don't… it's best for you. I saw this line on a billboard and couldn't help but use it on this one. To help you get it… just think about the massage and what do you think happy ending has to do with it… hope that helps. Anyway… How was everyone? Mine was good under certain circumstances… To make things short… I couldn't leave my apartment for two day's straight. Why? Four words: Terrified of stray pets. I am dead serious… I am terribly afraid of pets I don't know. I am okay if I know who they are and who they belong to, but if I don't know them- I will hyperventilate, hide, never leave my hiding place, and you will never see me again till I am a hundred percent certain it is gone. No offense, I have no problems with pets as long as I know who their owners are and that they are not stray pets. So yeah, that was what happened over my two days off from work. I didn't even start writing this chapter till the next day. And that means I won't be updating EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT YOU along with this chapter… maybe my next update. Gomen ne minna-san!

Review Please!

upload:July 18, 07... Sorry for the wait... has some problems and I wasn't able to upload it till now... gomen ne?


End file.
